Cinematic Record
by Silver vanilla
Summary: Request from FoxxyWeasel. "They say that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes." Naruto felt like he died the moment his eyes landed on the lifeless silhouette on the ground. ItaNaru. Contains spoilers for chapter 393-394.


Yo! I'm back... kinda ;P I just couldn't leave you alone :P Thursdays are such a nostalgic days for me ;D (though it's friday 4 am here :P I had a nice nap on the beach today so yeah, I'm kinda hyped up now ;D )

I have this funny thing to tell you but let's leave it for another occasion ;D So! I'm here to give you the first requested one-shot ;)

The person who requested it was FoxxyWeasel. I hope you will like it at least just a little bit ;) At first I thought 'ah 2000 words will probably be the max of my abilities' Yeah, right. Two thousand words my ass :P

For those who are confused about the title. Well, if you'd really like to know; I got it from the other anime; Kuroshitsuji. If you hadn't watched it do so NOW! In my opinion this series (especially manga ) is strictly for girls only. There's not much females in there but oh-my-god you can really, and I mean, _really_ satisfy your eyes with nice guys (ah, especially Sebastian *.*) A little off-topic here, sorry ;) But seriously, check it out ;)

--

**Title: **Cinematic record

**Request from:** FoxxyWeasel

**Content: **Write a fic with the line 'They say that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes. That may be true, because all Naruto saw was Itachi.'

**Words:** 5410

--

So! Here we go ladies and gentelman! hope you'll like this piece ;)

Oh, and:

"abc" - speaking

_ abc_ - thinking

** abc** - Kyuubi

_ abc_ - the special lines ;)

For those who don't know, english is not my first language so forgive for every mistake you see :P

* * *

_They say that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes…_

Naruto felt like he died the moment his eyes landed on the lifeless silhouette on the ground. He couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Someone he thought was the strongest person, someone he talked to barely _few hours ago_, was now dead. The blonde didn't even try to register what was going on around him; his female teammate screaming something about Sasuke's condition. How he should be taken to Konoha's hospital immediately. He understood her concern; he really did. But at this moment, all he could see was the fallen raven before him.

_Itachi's… dead. Dead!_

**Not.**

_Huh?_ The blond thought confused at the sudden voice.

_W-w-what's going on?_ He knew that voice, but there was no way…

_That's right. Aloe Vera told us that Sasuke killed him. That's why we rushed here as fast as we could._

**That man is alive.** The voice growled again. At this point there was no meaning to pretend he hadn't known its owner.

_But if that's really true, then…_ The blond thought and trying to suppress his shaking body took a step forward.

"Naruto?" Yamato asked, slightly confused by the genin's action. But the boy didn't answer; only put his trembling fingers to the pale neck.

"What's wrong Tenzou?" Kakashi whispered joining the Wood user. The brunette shook his head and pointed at the blond kneeling on the ground.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" The silver haired jounin asked. The question never reached the genin's ears though, because his whole being was concentrated on finding the pulse.

He did.

It was weak, very much so, but it was definitely there.

"He's alive." Naruto breathed out quietly, before repeating it louder; gaining the other's attention.

"Naruto… you heard that guy…" Sakura said pitiably.

"No! He's alive! I know I felt his pulse just now 'tebbayo!" He said loudly.

"It's… true…" The new voice said.

"Hinata?" The blonde asked surprised, watching how the Hyuuga female was looking over Itachi's body with her Byakugan activated.

"It's very faint, almost untraceable, but the chakra is definitely there." The girl said, not bothering to mention that the said energy was partly evaporating from Naruto's body straight to the one on the ground.

"See! I told you! We need to take him to the Baa-chan quickly!" The blonde called, feeling the spark of hope inside him.

"Naruto… wouldn't it be better to let him die here?" It was Kiba who decided to voice the thought that run through almost everyone's minds.

"NO!" The jinchuuriki practically screamed at his friend; a reaction that surprised everyone.

"Why do you care anyway?" Akamaru's owner asked angrily.

"That's…" Naruto trailed off, not really sure what to say. Though he was smart enough to know what he _couldn't_ tell them. And that was about his earlier encounter with the older Uchiha in the forest.

"No, Naruto is right. For now we should take both of them back to Konoha. We can decide what to do later." Kakashi said, also quite curious as to what made his ex-subordinate change his mind about the Mangekyou user so quickly.

After some preparation they departed.

--

Fourteen hours.

Fourteen, _freaking long,_ hours.

That's how long Tsunade was locked up in the operation room with Shizune and the other medic nins after they came back. The woman did a quick check up on the younger Uchiha and seeing nothing life-threatening; aside from too much blood loss; she instructed Sakura and two other medics with what to do. Maybe she should have paid Sasuke more attention, but seeing her blond bundle of sunshine all tensed and focused solely on the older raven, she decided to do what must be done. After all, her experienced eye could tell that Itachi was, for the lack of better word, just a simple, barely breathing bag of meat.

While the members of Team Kurenai and Team Gai split and went to their respective homes, followed by Kakashi and Yamato, a certain blonde didn't move a muscle.

Naruto couldn't care less at the whispers he heard all around him. The voices laughing, mocking and pitying him. He simply stood in the middle of the corridor, eyes focused on the currently lit up red sign; signalizing that the operation was still in process.

He didn't register that someone was next to him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blinking, cerulean eyes looked to the right and saw a pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura-chan?" The blond asked distractedly. The girl sighed and moved her hand to the tanned one, giving it a light squeeze.

"You should rest Naruto. You've been standing here since we arrived." Immediately, Uzumaki shook his head.

"I can't. I… I have to be here." He really couldn't understand it himself, but for some bizarre reason he felt like he should be here. The_ need_ to be as close to this man as possible.

Sakura was about to ask why, but then there was a faint 'beep' sound. The red light disappeared and few seconds later the door opened.

Tsunade blinked when she saw her apprentice together with the brat, who looked like he grew into the floor.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto asked barely above the whisper. Tsunade knew what he wanted to know, though she wasn't sure if the boy was ready for it. Standing in the same spot all the time was a pretty bold statement that he cared; and judging by the fourteen hours more than a little.

"His internal organs were all ragged." She said carefully, watching the teen's reaction.

Naruto blinked, not really expecting Itachi to be injured that badly.

_Did Sasuke beat him up so much?_ He though and opened his mouth to speak but Tsunade cut him off.

"He only attained external injuries in this battle." The woman said as if reading his thoughts.

"Then why…?" The blonde asked, not really understanding what the Fifth Hokage was trying to tell him.

"I don't know. He seems to be infected with a virus of unknown origins. Based on the extent of the damage it done, I can say he had it for quite a long time." Naruto was silent for a moment, repeating the news in his mind to register it; all the while having impassive face.

"So… what now?" He finally asked, forgetting that Sakura was there.

"We removed the infected cells, so the virus shouldn't be a problem. In addition, we put him in a coma induced sleep to relieve him from the pain of regenerating his cells. After that it's all up to him."

"How…" The teen swallowed thickly. "How long will he be asleep?"

"Two weeks if everything will go without any complications." Tsunade answered. There was a moment of silence, before the blonde mumbled something.

"What was that Gaki?" Godaime asked, having a pretty good idea what he said.

"Can I… see him?" Naruto mumbled a little louder this time. Beside him, emerald orbs widened.

"Naru-"

"Sakura!" Tsunade called sternly, cutting her apprentice off. The woman then turned to look at the blonde.

"Right now we're preparing a sterile room for him. In your current condition there is no way for you to enter."

"What do I have to do 'tebbayo?" The teen asked, determination glowing in his eyes. The Fifth didn't want to admit it, but she was glad at the change in expression; even if the one who caused it was a missing-nin. Everything was better than the dead look in those cerulean orbs from before.

"Go home, get a shower and some sleep. You can come back here tomorrow morning. Sakura, make sure he eats properly."

"Yes!" The pinked haired kunoichi answered and hooked her arm under Naruto's own.

"Come on, let's grab some ramen." She said with a light smile, but the blonde only nodded. He was almost sure that he wasn't going to sleep.

--

Oh, how Naruto hated himself at the moment. Exactly why were his predictions coming true only when it was something bad or un-called for?

True to his thoughts, he didn't get a wink of sleep, rolling in his bed all night, thinking about a certain someone. Said someone, as nurses informed him bitterly, was moved to the 'VIP room' at the top floor.

The blonde was torn in his feelings. He wanted to see Itachi with his very own eyes to assure himself that yes, the raven was still alive. But at the same time he was frightened of what he would see. And it didn't help at all when his mind, deciding to play a trick on him, showed him the image of the fallen man, laying on the ground in the pool of his own blood.

"Take off your clothes and cover your ears." Tsunade ordered, being the one to watch over his preparations. Without a word of complain, much to the woman's surprise, Naruto undressed in front of her, forgetting about any etiquette he had. Godaime then pressed a button to let the gushes of air clean anything that might have been dangerous for the patient. It was very easy to catch something while having the cells regenerate. She knew it all too well from experience. Even a simple light cold could become fatal. After that she passed him a simple, white, hospital gown. Naruto put it on and looked at her.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked and watched how the blonde nodded slowly. With a sigh, the woman pressed another button.

Naruto swallowed thickly when the door opened. He took an uncertain step, forcing his legs to move. When he was inside, he shielded his eyes to prevent the whiteness of the room, lit up by the sunlight, to blind him. He was actually annoyed.

_Why is the weather so nice when people are laying in the hospital?_ He cut that thought off and focused on the view in front of him.

Itachi was placed on the bed, under the sheets. If it wasn't for the constant beeping of the machines, signalizing that the man was indeed alive, Naruto would have thought that he was simply sleeping.

Grabbing the plastic chair from the corner, he crossed the room, placed the said object next to the bed and sat in it.

Having a better view, he shuddered when he noticed that Uchiha was almost just as white as the fabric keeping him warm. Though he couldn't help but notice the outline of black hairs on the pillow. Free from the biding elastic, the tresses looked like the ink, spilled on the paper. It was, in its own way, mesmerizing.

The blonde moved his gaze to Itachi's face, staring, almost boring holes in it. He held his breath, expecting to see those blood red orbs with spinning tomoes staring at him angrily. When nothing happened and his lungs were screaming for air, he took a long one intake of oxygen. He was disappointed but at the same time quite surprised at himself for such a reaction.

"I will stop by tomorrow, so try not to die, ok? There are some things I want to ask you 'tebbayo." Naruto murmured quietly as if not to startle Itachi and with one last look he left the room.

--

"Go back." Kakashi said when they stopped at the nearest clearing.

"What?" The blonde asked bewildered.

"I said go back to the village." Naruto blinked at him.

_Is he serious?_ He thought feeling quite angry at the silver haired man.

"Why?" It was the jounin's turn to blink.

"You are in no condition to do any kind of mission at the moment."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm fine 'tebbayo!" The teen bit back angrily. Kakashi's eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Really? You may be fine, but you almost missed the tree branch a moment ago."

"So what? Accidents happen you know?"

"Seventeen times? Because that's how many times you almost fell." The blonde blushed lightly. True, he wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings, barely avoiding landing on his rear few times, but that doesn't really mean anything.

"I'm telling you I'm fine 'tebbayo." He said, looking at Sai and Lee who was substituting for Sakura.

"As true as it may be it's not the case here. No, _you_ are not even _here_." Kakashi said, giving his ex-student the 'look'.

"What do you mean?" Uzumaki asked confused.

"Your body is here, that much is a fact, but your mind is _somewhere else_. Isn't that right?" The jounin asked back, watching how those cerulean eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed. Naruto hated to admit it, but yes, he was thinking about the older Uchiha. He wasn't going to confess this no matter what though.

Kakashi knew that look all too well. He had seen it before a couple of times, only on the other, albeit similar, face. The expression that said' I'm not going to admit it even if it kills me'.

"Just go back. I know you've been there every day for the past week." The blonde wasn't sure what to do. His mind was telling him to stay; it was his duty as a shinobi to complete his missions. But his heart was screaming for him to turn around and go straight back to the village.

He looked at his teammates, expecting them to be angry or maybe even disappointed. But all he saw in their eyes was an understanding, accompanied by the small smiles.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun! We will handle it!" The Fuzzy eyebrows said and the teen couldn't help but think that he wanted him out of the way to get more action for himself. The ROOT member didn't say anything, but his smile, the true one, was all the encouragement Naruto needed. Finally he looked back at Kakashi to make sure it really was ok to just abandon his task.

"Go or I will change my mind." The jounin said. Without as much as a thought the blonde turned and jumped on a tree branch, not missing it this time, before shooting away with as much speed as he could muster.

--

"… and that's how I'm here. Really, Kakashi-sensei didn't strike me as that kind of person 'tebbayo." Naruto said, stretched on the plastic chair like a cat. At first the seat was uncomfortable, but after three days he got used to it.

"Of course I went to Ichiraku before coming here to grab some ramen. Hope you're not mad. It's kinda hard sitting here all day on an empty stomach. By the way what's your favorite food?" He put a finger to his chin, thinking about something. "Ha! I bet it's something spicy. You're probably just like Sasuke, no sweets and ramen. And you probably don't eat anything cheap too, because you're 'too cool' for it, so you're going only to the expensive restaurants." The blond said and waited a moment. Of course, he knew better than to expect an answer, but the silence still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He had no idea why was he saying it in the first place. It just felt natural for him to do so. If that was the right way to put it because, ever since their encounter, he didn't know what was 'like him' and what not. His thoughts and emotions were in turmoil and it confused him to no end.

Though at this moment, he felt particularly giddy, so, before he could stop himself, the blonde got up and leaned above the bed a little. Looking from the corner of his eyes, he made sure that the man beneath was indeed asleep, or something. He wasn't scared… well, maybe he was, because what he was about to do was really going to put his luck to test. Cracking his knuckles, Naruto brought his hands to his face, stick two fingers into his mouth and stretched them as wide as he could, sticking out his tongue and flapping it up and down. It continued for a while, before he tucked the corner of his mouth downward with his pointing fingers, showing the teeth in his upper jaw. Next he put his middle fingers to his nose, pushing it upward and set his eyes in a squint. Taking a deep breath, he leaned closer to the pale face and made a pig-ish 'hrum' sound countless times before his nose started to hurt. Sighing in disappointment, he waved his left hand in front of Itachi's face twice before allowing his arms to drop on his sides.

He knew what he did was stupid, but he wanted to see those cursed eyes at least once again. True, he could go to Sasuke, but for some reason it hadn't felt the same way. Even in the past, when he looked at teme's bloodline it felt normal. Really now, he too sometimes had red eyes, though the experience itself was rather… disturbing.

But when he saw Itachi's sharingan those three years ago in the small hotel, he felt mesmerized. The way those orbs were framed in the long eyelashes; a sight so beautiful and oh-so-dangerous; made him want to submit to the man. Back then he blamed it on Kyuubi. It was good to have a 'roommate' you could blame your uncertainty on sometimes.

--

"What?" Naruto said loudly.

"Calm down Gaki." Tsunade answered rubbing her temples.

"How can I calm down?! You just said that… that…" The blonde trailed off; words stuck in his throat. It was the third week after the operation that he was summoned by Hokage.

"The Uchiha is still in a coma. We cancelled his induced sleep since the cells had regenerated." The teen had this suspicious feeling that it wasn't all.

"You're hiding something from me, right?" He mumbled quietly. The woman sighed, finally registering that yes, the brat was growing up faster than she expected.

"The council found out about him and almost wrecked havoc in the meeting room this morning."

"Wha-"

"They want to kill him." She said neglecting to mention that there was something very, _very _fishy in Danzou's reaction.

"How can they kill someone who's half dead already 'tebbayo?!" Naruto shouted back, his hands curled up in fists at his sides.

"Calm down!" Tsunade said equally loud, receiving growl as an answer. She swore she saw the red flicks of light in the cerulean eyes. Right now, the brat going berserk was the last thing she needed.

"Can't you… do something? Baa-chan?" Naruto asked quietly after taking few deep breaths.

"I managed to buy us some time. Whether you like it or not Gaki, Uchiha is a member of Akatsuki. I used it to our advantage. But if he don't wake up soon it might cause a trouble. Also, there is something I need to investigate." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowed.

"Investigate?" The blonde asked curiously, but Godaime only shook her head, dismissing the case and the boy. When he left, she kicked the side of her desk, opening a small cabinet and pulled out one of the stashed bottles.

"I really need a drink." The woman mumbled to herself, looking at the cup and the bottle. After a brief thought, she reached for the latter.

--

Naruto in the meantime stormed inside the hospital building like a beast let on loose.

_I swear to whomever that if they try to kill him I will go Kyuubi on that damn council._ He thought, hearing a soft purr of approval in the back of his mind.

He was about to walk inside the hermetic pre-room when the door opened revealing one of the nurses, holding the oh-so-familiar black cloak with red clouds imprinted on it. Cerulean eyes looked at her, and the girl took a step back in fear.

"Where is he?" The blonde snarled.

"R-room 23 o-on the s-second f-floor." The nurse mumbled scared. Naruto nodded and walked away, before turning around and grabbing the cloth from woman's hands.

He made it to the room quite easily, mostly because people in the corridors were smart enough to move out of his way.

Once inside, he took a good look around to make sure no one was there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! I didn't drag your sorry ass here so that you could get killed 'tebbayo! Wake the hell up!" He said gripping the cloak in his hand. Without a word he threw the garment on the nearest chair and run off from the building.

He stopped only when his lungs demanded the proper amount of air. Leaning against a tree, the blond breathed heavily with a scowl on his face.

"Dammit!" Naruto said repeatedly, punching the wooden surface.

"Why must everything always be so complicated!?" He growled, forming rasengan after rasengan, changing his surroundings by demolishing everything that was within his range. He did so till his body couldn't take it any longer and with one last pained scream he fell to the ground exhausted.

--

"Oh god, please wake up." Naruto murmured quietly from his sitting position next to the bed; his head hung down. Another two weeks have passed since his talk with Godaime and, to put it simply, the blond was restless. He wanted to do something, anything, to get the man to open his eyes and gave him that look void of emotions. The teen put his head on his left arm at the edge of the mattress and exhaled slowly.

"I beg you Itachi…" Was the last murmur before he closed his eyes.

--

Sasuke was slowly walking through the corridors, wondering about human nature. He couldn't really believe that after three years of being away, he, a man who went to Orochimaru, was still receiving _those _looks from female staff. One would think that people had at least a little brain in them.

He heard about his brother from Godaime, who also filled him in on her so-called 'discovery' in exchange for the Uchiha's documents. He never really bothered to read them, focusing solely on the purpose of avenging his family. But now he wished he had. While it wasn't much, the files along with the woman's words gave him a full view of what happened that fateful night. Which is why, blessed with that knowledge, the young Uchiha decided to visit his Aniki. It took him a while but that was a given, seeing that he only but started his rehabilitation two weeks ago and for now needed to support himself with crutches.

He opened the door and blinked at what he saw. Shaking his head once, Sasuke took a step back to make sure he wandered into the right room, because there was no way that Naruto, _the dobe_, was _snuggled_ into his _brother_'s stomach, squeezing the pale hand, _sleeping_ peacefully like a newborn in the arms of its mother.

When the aftershock of the view disappeared, the end of his lips twitched upward slightly. The young raven thought that the playful, teasing part of him died years ago, but looking at the picture presented to him, he couldn't stop his mind from coming up with the way to rill up the blonde.

Sasuke was just about to turn around and leave, when his body tensed, sensing something familiar. He activated his sharingan and focused on the two silhouettes in front of him. After a minute or two he focused even more of his chakra, knowing that it may strain his body, sending the last two weeks of rehabilitation to hell. But the urge to see, to know, was stronger than that.

And finally he was able to see it. Just like the last time, which he didn't know about, the red chakra was escaping from Naruto's body, but not in the usual bubbly form. It looked more like a small clouds of smoke, surrounding both his brother and the jinchuuriki.

Sasuke de-activated his sharingan and this time didn't even try to stop the smirk that creped on his lips.

_Trust the dobe to fell for someone who's unconscious._ He thought and left closing the door behind himself.

--

Naruto stirred opening his one eye lazily.

_I could have sworn I heard…_ He though sitting up and rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. When he finished, the blonde looked at the pale face and the expression he unconsciously carved in his mind after staring at it for so long. Before he could stop it, his hand moved and his fingers touched the man's cheek. It was smoother and softer than Naruto imagined it would be. Trust the irony to make a deadly assassin look so beautiful. The blonde traced down to Itachi's jaw line and then up to his eyelashes.

_They really are long, just like a girl's._ He thought caressing them, before his entire being froze.

Something, meaning the eyeball, moved under his finger. Quickly, he drew his hand back and stared at the man's face intensely. Surely few seconds later the lids moved slightly. Naruto didn't know if he should be happy or whatever, when the raven's expression changed slightly, taking in a frowned one.

_Calm down me, there's no way he's going to wake up, right? Right_?! The teen thought, his breathing quickened. Sure, he waited and waited for it to happen, but now that it actually_ was _happening he felt that it was too sudden, too rushed.

_Don't freak out, don't freak out…_ He chanted in his head like a mantra.

…

_OH MY GOD I'M FREAKING OUT!_ Naruto broke his mental routine when he saw how the lids opened slightly before closing. The movement was repeated a couple of times, before it stopped, revealing the charcoal, confused orbs.

Itachi wasn't sure where he was, or even if he was alive. Though the sudden pain in his abdomen assured him that yes, he was alive. A sharp intake of breath he heard made the raven move his head slightly to the left to see shocked, terrified, confused and happy blonde. How the boy was able to put all of those feelings on his face was, for the moment, beyond Uchiha's knowledge. Letting his eyes linger on the form for a little longer, Itachi moved back to his previous position.

"I see." He murmured to himself.

When the aftershock worn out, Naruto leaned over Itachi and pressed the red button on the other side of the bed. When he tried to get back on the chair, a pale hand grabbed his wrist. The blonde blinked, slightly surprised that the man could move, and looked at him the moment the door opened and the medic nins walked in to check the patient's condition.

"Kelp rice balls, cabbage, dango and tea house." Itachi more like mouthed than said it out loud. But by the way Naruto's face exploded in thousand shades of red it was obvious that he understood.

"You-You heard that?" The teen asked shocked and stormed of the room after seeing barely noticeable twitch at the end of those pale lips.

--

"Would you stop it already dobe?" Sasuke said annoyed by the way the blonde, now chunnin, was pacing back and forth in front of the massive, wooden double door.

"Shut up teme! How can you be so calm?" The younger Uchiha answered him with an 'Hn' and a light smirk. Six month has passed since Itachi woke up. The man stayed in the hospital for two more weeks before Tsunade assigned the brat to be in charge of him. Of course, both of them were under constant watch of four ANBU members. The raven's rehabilitation took a while, but he regained his previous condition, partly thanks to Naruto and his stubbornness. Currently the whole Team Kakashi, in its old squad plus Sai, were waiting outside the meeting room where Itachi's 'to be or not to be' was being discussed. It was kinda funny, that, despite their effort, practically all of rookie nine + Team Gai found something in common with the raven. Lee liked to talk with Uchiha about taijutsu, while Neji was glad he found someone to talk with on 'his level'. The teen was grateful that his friends were here; he was, for the lack of better words a wreck of a human at the moment. Especially since they were suppose to prepare for the mission and leave… few hours ago. If there was ever the time Naruto was glad for Kakashi's habits it would be now.

Sakura was considering a chop to the back of the tanned neck to stop her teammate from moving when the door creaked and opened, revealing the man in question, with his hands behind his back, surrounded by the four ANBU that were supposed to watch over him.

Naruto's heart sunk at the sight, but he found his voice and spoke.

"So… how was it?" He asked, noticing that Sasuke walked next to him with his tensed up body.

The older Uchiha didn't answer at first; staring at the blond he became fond of, before a light smirk tugged at his lips. The blonde's face lit up in hope.

"You're…" He didn't get a chance to finish when Itachi stretched his hand, revealing the white mask with something akin to a crow painted on it.

"Oh my god!" Naruto squealed and jumped on the man, hugging him. Sasuke smirked at his brother's expression, but his body visibly relaxed at the news.

"I hate to break it to you Naruto, but we have a mission." Kakashi's voice appeared out of nowhere. The blond, with his arms still around the raven's waist, looked at the silver haired jounin as if he was a bad guy who took a lollipop from the child.

"Kakashi-san." Uchiha inched his head a little in a greeting.

"Itachi-kun." The man answered also nodding in acknowledgment.

With a sigh, Naruto removed his limbs after being patted on the head by the pale hand. Though he would want nothing more than to go and celebrate he was still a ninja so, of course, missions came first. They all got out of the Hokage Tower, walking and chatting with each other along the way to the main gates. Surprisingly, when they made it, the group was bigger by all of ex-rookies, who, after hearing the news, came to congratulate.

While most of the Team Kakashi was biding their goodbyes, Naruto was looking at the man in front of him.

"Welcome home." He said warmly. Itachi's eyes widened for a moment, before his features softened with a small smile. The boy was truly the only one, aside from Sasuke, who could pull out such an expression from him.

"It's good to be back." Uchiha said, nodding at the four people that were waiting for the teen. Naruto looked back, before he grabbed the front of the raven's fishnet shirt and pulled him in a kiss. It was short and chaste, but left a nice tingling feeling on his lips, with a promise for more. This time Itachi didn't try to hide his surprise, though Naruto could have sworn he saw the lightest of pink on those pale cheeks.

"Are you coming dobe _Onii-san_?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Yeah, yeah I'm co-" The blonde paused when his friend's sentence sunk in.

"O-onii-san?" He asked shocked, but the younger Uchiha only looked at him side way with a smug smile on his face. Naruto joined in with his team, before he breathed out a small 'oh', hitting his fist in the open palm lightly. He didn't want to get involved with the man before his fate had been decided. But now that everything was in perfect order…

"Itachi!" He called while spinning around. The raven paused and turned to look at him.

"I love you!" The teen said loudly, with a full blown grin on his face. Uchiha's mask shattered, revealing shocked and baffled expression at which everyone laughed hard.

With one last glance and the wave of his hand the blonde turned back to his smiling friends and resumed his walking. Toward new path, new future.

… _That may be true, because all Naruto saw was Itachi. _

_...  
_

* * *

So... um... did you like it at least a little, tiny bit? ;P Well, I hope you did! I'm hoping for an honest review if you decide to write one ;)

I'm still willing to accept other requests if you have something in mind ;)

The next will be black laurel's one! ;D This is going to be fuu~~n! xD

See you soon, I hope ;)

Ps. Try doing the second face Naruto made, you know, the one with the nose. It's seriously funny xD I invented it ;D It's called (in the direct translation) Shit Eater xD

Ps2. For some bizzare reason I can't mark the last 'special line' ;(


End file.
